4. Winter
Winter ' ' Ostar rode her bike through the road. She was riding at a speed high enough for a fine, however she wasn't getting fined as the police just could not capture her. She pushed her machine enough for her to feel alive and free. She was kind of pushing it impatiently, but not without a reason. Ghati needed to be fed, and she was low on food. Kartians don't need to eat many times a day. They can go on for at least one without feeling anything. Yet it was soon going to be a full day passing. She pushed the bike even harder. Ghati was sleeping in the sidecar of hers. He was cuddled in warm and cozy clothes extra hard, so he doesn't get cold or falls out of it while having a comfortable sleep. The white fog in front of her scared her a bit. She did not know for sure what it was. She saw same white fog back on Kartia but that had many reasons. She rode past hundreds of trees and hills. At this rate she was going as fast as her bike could allow it. Suddenly a small thing caught her attention. She gradually slowed down to full stop. She extended her arm and let the small thing land on it. A snowflake. - I think this is what they call winter? – Ostar closely looked at it. – Curious. – she looked up only to see thousands of them floating in the air and slowly descending. – Just like Kartia… - with that she continued her way through the road that slowly turned into a snowy wasteland. Ostar reached a town in an hour. It was a long one but she managed it. Everywhere around her was bright white snow. She went to the store and bought everything she needed. After getting into her hotel room she stood near the window and stared at the snowfall. - Isn't it beautiful, Ghati? – the cat purred beside her. – I hope I can take you to Kartia one day. – she looked at the cat with… sadness in her eyes. She would outlive him. Greatly… No need for sadness. Ostar shook it off her head. It was definitely not important right now. She needed to have some rest. She was pushing herself too hard lately. Ostar sat on the floor and began meditating. Usually her partner would be the Ulrashan tree her father gave hundreds of years ago, but for now, Ghati would work just as well. The cat was lying on her lap, sleeping, while Ostar drifted into trance. Deeper and deeper. It lasted for hours, for her. After sitting in the position for half an hour she stood up and stretched. - Ah... Much better. – she walked over to the window again. It was quite late now. She looked out of the window and observed the lazy crowds of humans going back and forth. Just like Kartia. As the sun finally set, lights appeared in the shops and other houses. Ostar nearly jumped up. – Is this another festivity? – she looked at Ghati, who was sleeping. – Oh… - she sneaked over to him and lightly pat him on the head. – I will be back soon. Ostar quickly put on her disguise and went on the streets. Her head was slightly dizzy from all the lights blinking all around her. She wasn't bothered. If it was another fun thing she could learn this would be it. Looking around she found a fat man with a smile. He was dressed in a red costume and had a long white beard. - Hello, sir… - she said. - Ah, hello there child, what's wrong? – Ostar tilted her head at the word child. She outlived any human ever. – What is troubling you? - I have a really awkward question. Ummm… What is with all those lights? – Ostar sent the man into shock. He stood there, speechless for a minute. - Are you kidding me? – man asked, surprised. - Well, I'm a foreigner and… - What is your name? – the man took out his notebook. - Seline, why? The man searched the notebook for something. - This is weird. – he said. - Wait a second… Bill… A short man, half of Ostar's height came up. They started mumbling in an unknown language to Ostar. She slowly tried sneaking away from this strange pair, but the short one caught her by her coat. - Sorry, miss. We need to deal with a problem here, so you will have to stay. – Ostar awkwardly stood there, really wanting to go. The two men continued arguing for a few more minutes. - Alright. Sorry for us taking your time, but could you please show us your face? I don't know, maybe old me made some sort of mistake. – the old man said. - I just want to know what this is about. – Ostar replied bluntly. - Amnesia, told you. – said the short one. - Oh, its Christmas season. Everyone is preparing for the big celebration in the late December! - It's… just another holiday?... – Ostar was not surprised. - Yes it is. Families gather together for a feast. Everyone gives each other gifts and more. Santa comes to kids and leaves his presents himself. – the old man poked her with his elbow. – Ahem. Yes. Now show us your face, please. - I… I am ugly, I… am too shy to do this… - Ostar was bluffing hard. - Oh, it's alright. We will not interrupt you any longer. You can go on, miss. – Old man said and let Ostar go, finally. - Thank you. Happy Christmas! - No, it's Merry Christmas! – short guy yelled to her. - Ummm… Okay, Merry… Christmas… - she quickly walked away from them. - Send Max after her, I want to know who she is. – the old man said when Ostar was a good distance away. - Right away, sir! – Bill went away on his short legs. - Yes… Merry Christmas, Seline... – old man bit a cookie from the stand nearby. Ostar strolled on through the streets seeing lots of white snow around. She saw snow before on Kartia. She was happy it snowed. She always liked it. Reminded her of her childhood when she ran around Bulgar Kartikere and threw it all over the place. Templars could not say no to her. After all she was a daughter of their commander and in addition member of the High Council. They did not mind anyway. She came across a playground. Kids were throwing snowballs, making figures out of it. They had fun. But Ostar wasn't eager to join in. After all she was far better than them. She sat on the bench and observed them. How happy do you feel when you have siblings? This was a question she did not have the answer to. She was constantly locked away in the hold, rarely being allowed out of it, and only with someone around. She was sad now. Her hundred years of childhood were under the watchful eye of her father. Ursak did not want her to go around, yet here she is, alone on this half hostile environment. He was overly protective of her. In her thoughts she did not expect a snowball to come right in her helmet's screen. She jumped when she saw that her view was blocked. With a sweep she cleaned it and looked at the kids that were staring at her. - It's okay… - she reassured them and they continued their game. Was it a right choice to stay on Earth? She didn’t know. She did an unspeakable thing, she doesn't want even to think that happened. It was her solace? Her self-exile? She did not know. Another snowball landed on the side of the helmet. She turned there to see kids saying sorry to her. It was fine. What was her goal here? Learn of the human society? It is interesting her. Comparing to kartian it is much more complicated and monopolistic. Their inventions do surprise her but there are many unneeded ones… Another snowball flew her way. She caught it with her left hand and took a look at it. White ball of snow. How primitive yet fascinating. Too light. Ostar threw it into the distance, snowball making a whistle as it flew away. It flew far out of view. No wonder it was so light to her. Earth's gravity was weaker than Kartia's. - Whoa… - a boy said, looking at Ostar. – Did you see that? Ostar quietly stood up and left. She did not want unneeded attention. She walked down the street. Seeing all the shops decorated for this Christmas… People playing together… It drawn her more and more into sadness… She decided to go back into her hotel room. She walked slowly, looking around at times, feeling that she is being watched. - Mr. Biggles! – a girl screamed to the left of her. Ostar looked there and saw her under a tree looking up. Up there was a cat. – Come down Mr. Biggles! - What happened? – Ostar walked over to her. - Mr. Biggles got scared of dogs and climbed the tree. Now he is refusing to come back. – she explained. – Mr. Biggles! - Give me a second. – Ostar walked up to a tree, considering two possibilities. Either to climb up, or cut the branch the cat was on with her bracelet from below. She went with the first one. – Mr Biggles! I hope you like company! – She quickly went up branch by branch and in less that a minute was near the cat. – Come on… Come here… - Mr. Biggles was scared of her. He turned back and jumped down, Ostar reacting fast dashed after the cat. Catching him in mid air she rolled on the ground on impact, getting her coat dirty. But Mr. Biggles was safe. Even though a bit annoyed. - Here you go. – Ostar presented the cat to the girl, who was more in awe than gratitude. – Oh well, I will need to get the coat washed. – Ostar said, looking down at her attire. - Thank you miss! – the girl hogged the cat tightly. - No problem. – Ostar went away, back to the hotel. Wandering through the city she looked at all the crowds of people together. Yet she was alone. She had Ghati but she wanted something more. More people than just a cat on this human holiday. She was a little bit envious of them all. - Dude! That's Ebonhelm! – she heard, her trace of thoughts stopped once again. – Hey, bitch! Heard you have some money! – she made it seem like she ignored them. – Hang on! – she was grabbed by her shoulder by a tall teen. Beside him was a shorter but chubbier one. - Hello. – she said. - Hello? Give us money! – he put his baseball bat on his shoulder. - Are you sure? Wait, do I know you? – Ostar purposely made herself look reckless. - Heck, you are gonna. – he swung his bat and aimed at her. She caught it without trouble. - Are you sure? – Ostar dug her fingers into the wood. – Don't see that happening. – she crushed the bat into splinters that flew all around her. – …Now you run… The teen, while looking shocked, turned around and ran. His mate followed after him. - Ugh, splinters. – Ostar looked at her black blood appearing on the palm. – Gonna have to deal with it at home. She went on. She felt like being watched, again. To notice who it was she decided to go into a store. She could buy food for Ghati there too. She went in and made it look like she was spending time trying to decide which one to take. - EVERYBODY HANDS UP! – a man with a gun announced to the whole store. – Give me cash! – he demanded from the cashier. - Y-yes. – cashier had a gun to his face. - You! – the robber yelled to Ostar. – Hands up! - I was held at gunpoint many times. Many times they were all dry on ammo. You are no exception. – Ostar still looked at cat food. The robber fired into the air. - And? Looking at how your hand is twitching you will most likely miss my vital organs. You won't be able to get another try at me because firing a gun with one hand is ineffective in terms of aim. – she lectured him while getting her blade in position to disarm him. – The look on your face gives out the fact that you are more afraid to kill one of us than we to die. - Shut up! - Denial without taking action. You just proved me right. - Hands up. – the robber walked over to Ostar point blank. – I SAID HANDS UP! - Getting desperate, huh? Decided to secure a kill. Or scare me which I am not. Do it then. Kill me. Have my blood on your hands. – Ostar looked around. – Your gun has 5 rounds left maximum. There are 6 of us. You are not getting anywhere without the police on your tail… But that is way optimistic… Unknown to the robber, Ostar already had her blade right under his gun. Ready to knock it off aim in case of him actually firing. - Just give me the money! – the robber was sniffing. – No, I don't want to live like this. – he put the gun against his head. - Hey, STOP! – Ostar used her only chance to knock the gun out of his hands. With an upward gesture, her blade hit it with full force, the gun flying out of his grasp and into her hands. – This is not the way. – she broke the gun. - I cannot live in this world! I lost my job, I do not have the money! I just want it to end… Ostar hugged him and pat on the shoulder to calm him down. She saw another customer calling the police. She wasn't sure what is expecting him, but definetely not a prison sentence. The police came in a few minutes. Ostar told them the truth. She saved everyone in the store. Sadly her chrystaline bracelet broke against the gun… - Ghati, kaldin! – Ostar greeted the cat. He in turn meowed. – I have some food for you. She put some food for Ghati and watched him eat for a second. - Ah… - she sniffed the air. – Ew, I should have a shower… She undressed and went into the bathroom. After a small ritual she washed herself in the shower. Her light blue skin was cleaned with water. Her red hair was also washed, to fit her standards. Ostar stepped out, fresh and clean. She put on her light robes and combed her hair a little bit, so it wasn't too messy. Out of the bathroom she walked over to her bed, when… Some noise in the room startled her. With grace she swiftly got on her chrystaline bracelet and scanned the room. - Get out of the curtains, I see your legs! – she said. A short, thin man walked out, his hands up. Ostar's blade, though bent, was at his throat. – What did you see? - N-nothing, miss. – he was terrified from the blade at his neck. – I… - Who sent you? – Ostar's unmasked face showed anger. - The old man you talked to today! – he tried backing away, but the blade didn't leave his neck. - Who? – Ostar went through her memory of all the people she met. The old man in the red costume. – What did he need from me? - He wanted to know who you are, please don't kill me. - If you explain to me why you needed it, I won't! Ostar, in her disguise, pulled Max, as he told her, to the old man, by his coat. He didn't resist. They found the man where Ostar last found him. She walked up to him and raised Max into the air with only one hand. - Get your minion away from me. – she handed Max to the man. - Max? What is going on? – the man looked troubled. - Sir… I think this is code X. - Extra terrestrial? – the old man looked at Ostar. – This explains a whole bunch. – he laughed. – I am sorry for my manners, miss. Would you like to talk about it? - Very much yes. – she cut, dropping Max on the ground. - Eheh. Good. Ummm. – the man was nervous. – I was trying to find out who you were. You see, it is my job to know how good or bad everyone was the entire year. - You are what? Some sort of a stalker? – there was fury in Ostar's voice. - Not at all, you see… Pardon me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Santa Claus. – he said. – What is yours? - Seline, we've been through this. - No no no. Not your disguise name. Real one. I know you aren't a human, hence why you dont know me, or don’t want to show your face. I'm not judging or telling anyone. – he said. - Fine! – she opened the screen of her helmet. – My name is Ostar'Iran, High caste templar of the Kartikere. - Iran? I know Ursak'Ir-… - That's my father. – she cut. - Oh… - Santa was stunned. – I… I am dearly sorry. – he bowed before her. – I did not know… - How do you know my father? - I didn't meet him, but I know that he is one of your leaders in your High Council… I have contacts around the globe, you know. – he was worried. - Again, dearly sorry, I did not know... – Ostar turned around and went away from him. – Is there anything I can do for you? Ostar stopped. She pondered for a moment. - What exactly can you do for me? – she turned her head back. - Pretty much anything you can possibly find on Earth… except illegal things. Old Santa doesn't want any cases filed against him… - Well… I have a few things in mind. – Ostar cocked an eyebrow. – Kadele weli grato… - What did you say? - Let's see what you can… - A Multilanguage dictionary, set of tools, access to blacksmithing tools, wash your coat and get the splinters out of your hand… Is that it? – Bill noted a small list of things Ostar wanted. - Is THAT it? – Santa asked. - All I could think of right now… - Hm… How about… you stay with me for while? You will get all that you need and more, while I… - he stepped closer. – Have a nice company with you? - If THAT has anything to do with intimacy… - No no no. I always wanted to spend some time with someone from up there. – he pointed at the sky. - Actually it is in the opposite direction… - Ostar noted. - Whatever. What do you say? – Santa was honest. - Hmmm… - Ostar pondered. Get a break on her wandering and have some fun for once after so long, or continue going around the place… - Tempting. I will say… Ostar was tempted to spend some time with this jolly man. - Yes. Ostar went out of the hotel. In one hand she had Ghati, in the other she held her bike. Santa said he would pick her up exactly at midnight. She stood silently, waiting. She caressed Ghati behind his ear with her thumb. The sound of hoofs hitting the invisible floor startled Ostar. She looked to her side and saw Santa Claus on his sleigh with reindeer riding down from the sky and onto the road. They swiftly stopped. Max and Bill jumped out and took all of Ostar's belongings. - Miss, give us the bike. – they both took picked it up and threw it into the sleigh. - Miss Iran. – Santa Claus gave her a hand. Ostar reluctantly took it with her free hand, the other still holding Ghati. - Where are we going? - To the North Pole…